


Dynasty High

by LunaticMao



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BL, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lots of characters that will appear as cameos and sides, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticMao/pseuds/LunaticMao
Summary: Moving from city to city is nothing new to Cao Cao, but Luoyang is never like what he had expected, much to his dismay, especially when he starts attending Dynasty High and caught himself in the twist of fate of his blossoming youth. Follow Cao Cao on his journey of love and laugh through making new friends and foes in the final year of his high school life! [CaoCao/LiuBei] [Reuploaded from FanFiction.Net]





	1. The New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Modern day setting (high school), Teenage!Characters, massive OOCness, possible language, shounen-ai/boys-love (mild yaoi)
> 
> This fic isn't really meant to be taken seriously, so if I offend you in any way it isn't purposely done. I just wanted to write something light and (hopefully) funny and make myself happy :D
> 
>  
> 
> Note that none of the characters in this story is related family-wise to one another like in history (even if they have the same family name) except explicitly mentioned, and their ages are slightly adjusted.
> 
>  
> 
> Dynasty Warriors © Tecmo Koei
> 
> \---
> 
> Ever wondered what the older warriors of The Three Kingdoms are like in their finer days? All we get to see from them in-game are their permanent wrinkles on their foreheads donned by serious tension wrestling battle scenes.
> 
> In that case, I've decided to "bully" them a little, like, filling them with raging teenage hormones and let them enjoy their blossoming youth once more. The perfect setting for this plan? High school, baby! And, yes, Cao Cao, I'm choosing you. *eeeevil smirk*
> 
> So, are you ready for a little high school diary of our favorite warlords? We'll send them back in time to their younger days in the count of three!
> 
> Yi, er, san!

**DYNASTY HIGH **

**Chapter 1:** The New Kid in Town

I wobbled out and stumbled over my own feet as the moving car shuddered to a stop. My head felt light and, man, I swore the smell of dirt and grass had never been so wonderful to my senses.

My parents weren't joking when they said this was going to be a long drive. They meant it. The _long_ part. By far this was the longest ride in my whole 19 years of life.

I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky, shielding the glaring sun with my arm. _So, this is Luoyang city, huh?_

My family moved from town to town every once in a while due to my parents' job. We never stayed in a place for too long before we disappear and spawn again in another. Probably one of the reasons why I had nearly no friends since whenever I get close with someone we'd just get separated the next day.

I never liked moving to new places and my mother knew that. Well, somehow she tried to lighten up the atmosphere and say stuff like, 'Come on, you'll love this place! There's a whole new city to explore!' but I knew it would all be the same as before. Including this time.

"Ahman, help us before lazing around!" I heard my mother call.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but coming to her aid nonetheless.

By the way, my name is Cao Cao. Yes, my parents called me Ahman but, please, if I ever hear you call me with that name I swear that you would never see the lights of tomorrow. I was a third year high school student that would soon be a transfer in Dynasty High.

Yes, _that_ Dynasty High. It was the talk of the media, with everything going on in that school. I knew my mother was a little different but I really wondered what got into her head by sending me there.

Time went by and it was already past noon. We had a lunch break before continuing whatever we were working on. I dusted my hands and proudly looked around my newly arranged room. Finally done.

I took a walk outside to get some fresh air. All the work made me sweaty and I thought about getting something cool to drink. I went to a local café and ordered a cold iced cappuccino. I happily took my drink and went out to enjoy it on my way home. Suddenly, someone rushed on my side, hitting my arm that I accidentally spilled my drink.

I was so ready to yell and curse for my precious cappuccino when I heard someone shout, "Thief! Help me, please!"

I spontaneously ran toward the person in response as to try capturing the culprit. Well, that and for my coffee, of course. He shall pay.

I tailed the person toward a small alley, but when I thought I was close to capturing him, I ran into someone who was running the same direction I was going. We both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch where you're going! I'm in a hurry!" the person said.

"I'm also in a hurry! I'm trying to catch a thief!"

The person—who was a guy around my age with a long ponytail and girlish sidebangs—glared at me. "What? That thief is my target!"

"You're chasing that guy, too?"

"People like them are a nuisance and obstruction to the way of virtue! I can't let him loose!" He shoved me off and continued to run toward the thief. "And I'm not letting you have him!"

"What the hell?" I raised an eyebrow, but followed him anyway. "Well, that guy owed me my spilled coffee!"

"What kind of reason is that?!"

"I saw him first!"

"You don't understand! This is my quest for benevolence! I shall be the one to punish him!"

"You make no sense, you freak!"

We ended up shoving and pushing each other out of our eyes in the tiny alley while trying to catch up with the thief. The culprit slowly became further as we fought along the way. The weird stranger purposely stretched out his leg to make me trip and fall, but I was in time to pull his pants and brought him down with me.

"What are you doing?!"

"You made me do this! What kind of dirty trick was that?!"

"Don't stand in the way of justice! The thief is mine!"

"You logic defies me!" I tried to kick him on the shin. "Listen, stranger, this is a thief we're chasing, not some girl we're trying to win the heart of!"

"Then your logic does not reach to virtue! You lack benevolence!"

"I barely know you!"

"Your reason is not strong enough!"

"Dude, he's getting away!"

And we both hurried back to our feet and chased the thief. We finally caught up to him and we both jumped, pinning him down to the ground.

"I caught him!"

"I caught him first!"

"Argh! Whatever! I'm just going to make him pay for my coffee and then you can have this guy all for yourself!" I yelled angrily.

"That's where your problem lies!" the 'Benevolence Guy' said. "You don't have that justice! What is your pride in capturing this thief?"

"I get my coffee back. I was so ready to taste the sweet texture just when he bumped on me and made me spill it clean."

"You're hopeless!"

"What does that have anything to do with you?!"

"How is the world going to finally live in peace if people like you still roam around with your logic?"

"It's _your_ logic that needs to be questioned!"

"My logic goes for everyone, and yours go for yourself, you selfish fiend!"

"That is—Oh no, he's running away!"

"Wh-What?!" He quickly turned his head to find the culprit already disappearing around the corner of the alley.

I pulled his collar and glared at him in the eyes. "Look at what your benevolence did! He ran away because of our stupid argument! Now you don't get your virtue and I lost my coffee forever!"

He returned the favor by pulling my collar and glared back at me. "If only you didn't get in my way I would have caught the thief much quicker!"

"I've had enough of you!" I shouted and walked away, heading home. "If I ever see you again, I'm going to punch the life out of your pretty face."

"May you find virtue and benevolence on your way back!"

**ooo**

That weird encounter with the 'Benevolence Guy' got me dazed for the rest of the day. If everyone in this city was like that I probably wouldn't survive that much longer. Now that I think about it, I'm starting to fear school.

Right, first day of school. The horrors of transfer students.

I slipped in my new uniform and looked at myself in the mirror. I always looked ridiculous in uniforms, probably because of my lightly growing moustache that I refused to shave. They looked badass, you know.

It only took a ten minutes walk to arrive at school. I walked past the gates and strolled through the corridors, searching for my homeroom class. According to the reports, my class was 3-A.

I found the class on the third floor—this school had an amazing five floor Omega building for classrooms, and three floor Alpha Building for Academics and cafeterias—and opened the door. I looked around the class and spotted an empty seat in the corner of the room.

I noticed a group of girls started gossiping, probably about me, because transfer students always became the talk of the school. It happened so many times already that I got used to it.

The bell rang and everybody scurried back into their classes. A big, fat, hideous man walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat, his horrendously thick beard bouncing in the process. He scanned the room before smiling rather creepily at me.

"Good morning, class. Today I would like to introduce you to your new friend. Get over here, you ass."

I silently did as instructed and walked to the front of the class. The big man put a hand on my shoulder as he lightly shook me. "This is Cao Cao, he will be studying with all of you from today. Don't go bullying on him, kids."

Whispers and murmurs were heard from everyone in the class.

"Oh, and I am Dong Zhuo. I teach history and I'm the homeroom teacher for this class. I look forward to having a session with you."

I swore I saw him wink at me. I was scarred for life as I hurried back to my seat.

Dear god. I need to find a better way to survive it seemed. This gonk of a homeroom teacher gave me goosebumps.

The day went by and the bell rang for lunch break. I sighed in relief and walked out the class. I was going to stroll around by myself when a bunch of guys stopped me from going anywhere.

"Hey, new kid! Where ya goin'?" a boisterously loud guy asked. "The name's Zhang Fei. We're in the same class if you noticed. Wait, you should notice, we _are_ in the same class!"

To be honest, I didn't. I never paid much attention to unimportant stuff. And people.

"I'm Ma Chao. Howdy," a tall guy said while picking his nose… sort of.

"My name is Zhao Yun. Pleased to meet you," a guy with ponytail said and smiled. Oh look, there was actually someone normal amongst these defects of nature. "And this here is Guan Yu."

"Hmph." The other guy just grunted. He was so big I had to tilt my head to look at his face. And damn, his beard was fabulous. Yes, he had beard. Awesome, fabulous beard.

Zhang Fei—if I remembered his name correctly—scooted closer and nudged my elbow, whispering, "I know what you're thinking, but don't, I repeat, _don't_ ever touch or badmouth his beard. It's his man pride."

I only nodded. Any man would have pride with beard like that.

"Anyway, where's the prez?" Ma Chao asked, now picking his other nose.

Zhao Yun shrugged. "He didn't come to class. He's probably in a meeting."

"That Liu Bei!" Zhang Fei grunted, stomping his feet and crossing his arms. "I told him not to join the student council anymore. This is our final year, for my pants' sake!"

"Don't say that. Rather, we have to support his vision of building a school of virtue!"

Zhao Yun's words hit me like meteor rain. That guy from yesterday sort of brought a trauma with the word 'virtue' and 'benevolence' to me it seemed.

Wait, we weren't talking about the same person, were we?

Nah, impossible.

"Right. Cao Cao, was it?" Zhang Fei asked, patting my back. "We should introduce you to Liu Bei when we see him. We'll be in the same class for a whole year, after all."

"Too bad he's busy at the moment," Ma Chao followed, trying to get rid of a booger he finally managed to dig out of his nose. Seriously this guy.

"Nah, he can always find something else to do first!" Zhang Fei slapped my back so hard I nearly fell. "Let's just welcome the new guy and show him around!"

"Brilliant idea!" Ma Chao agreed, trying to slap my back too but I quickly moved away as I knew what he used that hand for. "We have extracurricular clubs in this school. How about you join our team? Can you play basketball, or any type of sports in that matter?"

"What are you saying?!" Zhang Fei hit the tall guy's head. "Can't you see he's totally the artist type of guy?! He must be a great musician! In fact, he looks like a hardcore metalhead! I'd say you join our band."

"Please," Zhao Yun said, waving his hand in the air. "I can see the artist in him, but not that kind of artist. I bet he paints. Come join our club, we have naked ladies as models. You're going to have a good time with us."

I took back everything I said about him being the only sane guy. They were all the same.

"Guan Yu!" Zhang Fei called their giant friend. "What do you think? He should join the band, right?!"

"No, he's too skinny and he definitely needs some good sports. He should join our basketball team!"

"Can't you all sense his calm demeanor? I bet he finds inner peace in painting! Especially pretty ladies!"

"Hurry, Guan Yu!" Ma Chao shook my arm. "What club do you think he should join?!"

I only stared in disbelief in all the chaos with these bunches of idiots as I waited for the seemingly wiser member. He was silent for a whole minute I thought he was never going to answer when…

"Cooking class."

Silence.

"Whaaaaat?" Ma Chao slumped in disappointment. "That's so girly!"

"He has this charisma, brother!" the short, bulky guy said. "You can't waste such potency in the kitchen! He's going to be a successful musician!"

"The art of cooking is still inferior to the art of painting! I'm afraid I'll have to say no!"

"The band is the most suitable for him!"

"He's going to join the painting club!"

"No, he belongs in the basketball team!"

"SILENCE!" A voice echoed through the school halls, making everyone turn their heads to us.

"Prez!" Ma Chao's face brightened as he took a glimpse of the person. "Haven't seen you all day!"

"I've been busy, sorry," the person said. "Anyway, brothers. What have you been arguing about? You seem really eager."

"Actually, prez, we have a new kid in our class," Ma Chao said before pulling me forward and introduced me. "This is Cao Cao. Say hi!"

As soon as I saw his face I froze and I swore my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Well, a few milliseconds at least.

"Ah, YOU! You're that 'Benevolence Guy'!"

" _YOU!_ The 'Coffee Guy'!" the 'prez', who was shockingly the same 'Benevolence Guy' I met the other day, shouted with a similar expression.

"Y-You!" I pointed my finger at him accusingly for the second time. "You're that guy from yesterday! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be the one questioning you! I go to this school every day! The question is what are _you_ doing here?!"

"You guys know each other? Fantastic!" Zhang Fei stated vigorously. This guy really had no sense of situation, did he?

"So you even the new kid is your friend, Liu Bei? You do know a lot of people," Zhao Yun said in awe.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a _friend_ …"

"It's not like I consider you my friend, either."

"I'm not talking to you!"

I could only sigh in despair. I knew my mother's decision to bring me to this city, this school in particular, was the worst decision in my entire life.

I felt like I've just lost ten years of my life in two days.

Ah, I need to pray for longevity.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. What have I done? Lol  
> I've just turned legends into a bunch of nonsensical idiots.
> 
> Excuse my limited vocabulary, English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Buddies Stick Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just skip the first paragraph hahahahahahaa

**DYNASTY HIGH**

**Chapter 2:** Buddies Stick Together

"… _In a strict academic sense, the period of the Three Kingdoms refers to the period between the foundation of the state of_ _Wei_ _in 220 AD and the_ _conquest_ _of the state of_ _Wu_ _by the_ _Jin dynasty_ _in 280. The earlier, "unofficial" part of the period, from 184 to 220, was marked by chaotic infighting between warlords in various parts of China. The middle part of the period, from 220 and 263, was marked by a more militarily stable arrangement between three rival states of Wei, Shu, and Wu. The later part of this period was marked by the collapse of the tripartite situation involving the_ _conquest of Shu by Wei_ _, the overthrow of Wei by the Jin dynasty, and the conquest of Wu by Jin…"_

I blinked and furiously rubbed my eyes for the hundredth time as I tried to stay awake through the class. Mr. Dong Zhuo, the gonk of a teacher, was infamous for making the whole class doze off the moment he started talking. Staying focused in this class was a real struggle.

It had been a week since I started attending Dynasty High. I managed to survive long enough to remember some characters in my class for a start. There was this guy named Sun Ce, who was the typical teenage dreamboat. Well, none could blame his good looks and him being a basketball idol, definitely a boyfriend material for hormonal teenage girls. His narcissism though, was kind of a big turnoff. Next, there was this hipster called Meng Huo, who always wore fascinatingly colorful clothes like he was going to a strip club. A barbaric girl in our class named Zhu Rong apparently liked him, although her way of showing it was a bit… different. And then there was this maniac called Sima Yi, a weirdo with a chronic maniacal laugh. Also heard that he was an otaku and a hardcore weaboo. Better stay away from him.

By the way, there was supposedly another guy in our class called Lu Bu, though I hadn't seen him at all since the first day of school. Rumors had it that he was a complete mess, not even the mightiest teachers could handle him, and that he failed to pass grades countless times. So much that everyone called him 'The Veteran Monster'.

Other than that were the people I was already familiar with and got quite close the past week. I noticed Ma Chao yawning so big, like a hippopotamus. He was sort of looking at the chalkboard, but his focus was clearly somewhere else. Probably food. Zhang Fei had already sailed away about five minutes after the class started. Guan Yu was… I don't know. His eyes were wide open, but I could hear soft snoring coming from his direction… like, real-men-sleep-with-open-eyes sort of way. Zhao Yun, the pervy nerd, seemed like he listened and actually took notes; although I tried to _unsee_ the tiny doodles of indecent drawings on the edges of every page in his notebook.

Ah, well, to be honest there was actually another person powerful enough to stay awake the whole class and be serious about it.

Yes, you guessed it. That was Liu Bei, the Benevolence Guy.

Apparently, he was not only the superstar of this school, he was also the student council president.

Perfect grades. Excellent behavior. Teachers' favorite.

And it wasn't anything new to see a horde of fangirls fawning over him whenever he passed by the hallways, like such a clichéd perfect anime guy he was.

It felt like an eternity until the bell finally rang, indicating break time and sending students barging out of the class like flies. I saw Zhang Fei snapping out of his slumber and wiped the drool off his chin. He could've created an atlas with that drool swamping on his desk. Ma Chao jumped out of his seat and strolled to Liu Bei's desk while the latter was still diligently taking notes off the dusty chalkboard.

"So, Captain! What are we gonna do after school today?"

Liu Bei paused his writing and rubbed his invisible goatee. "I was thinking about going to the movies with you guys, but sadly there's a meeting today."

"You have meetings everyday!"

"I can't help it," Liu Bei paused and frowned. "It's my duty as the president."

"Yes, we know!" Zhang Fei suddenly appeared behind him and slapped his back so hard Liu Bei's pencil snapped. "But as much as we'd love to support your vision of virtue, you have to tone it down sometimes! Besides, the new guy still needs to adapt to the new surroundings and he needs his buddies to do that, including you!"

Zhang Fei pointed his stubby thumb at me and I noticed Liu Bei flinch. I furrowed my brows and glared back at him. As obvious our dislikes to each other was, no one in the little gang seemed to notice even though we had been hanging together for the past week. That was just how dense they were.

"I'm sure he will be able to adapt just fine even without our help." Liu Bei said without looking at me.

"C'mon, Captain! Enough with the stalling and get your ass off that chair!" Ma Chao pulled Liu Bei's arm and pushed him toward me. I wasn't quick enough to avoid him as he crashed and we bumped our heads together.

"Ow! Watch it!" I pushed him away, rubbing my forehead.

"You were in the way!"

"You were the one flying in my direction!"

"You should've clearly seen that it wasn't my fault!"

"Now, now," Ma Chao hummed, pulling Liu Bei's shoulders. "Enough with the bickering. You two always leave us the fun whenever you get into an argument. Let us join sometimes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh." Liu Bei shook his head and turned away, walking back to his seat to put away his stationeries. "Fine. I'll accompany you to the movies today after the meeting."

"Yay!"

"Now that's our prez!"

I slowly walked away from them, trying to escape getting dragged into their little movie time together.

"You should come this time, new kid." Zhang Fei turned and glared at me. He cracked his fingers. "You might have run away last time, but I shall not forgive you the second time."

I could see fire in his eyes. Shit. I should think of another escape route.

I raised my palms in defense. "Sorry, I really can't today. My mom asked me to go shopping with her."

"Mom again?" Zhao Yun suddenly appeared out of nowhere to circle his arm around my neck. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Brother, listen. You need a girlfriend."

Ma Chao gestured a pistol with his fingers and pointed at me. "Bingo!"

"Come with us. Who knows, you might catch yourself a pretty girl." Zhao Yun winked.

"Uh, no… really, I can't—"

"You're totally missing out your youth, young man," Zhang Fei stood face to face with me. He put his hand on his hips angrily. "I thought we were buddies!"

"Yeah, and buddies should stick together!" Ma Chao added.

"Come on, Cao Cao. It will be fun!" Zhao Yun pulled my neck until I choke.

I frowned and looked back at their expectant eyes. I really didn't want to waste time with these idiots… but if I didn't come, they wouldn't ever stop bugging me for the rest of my high school year, and I wouldn't want that.

So I took a deep breath and gave up. "Fine, I'll come with you. But only this once!"

"Now that's our man!" Zhang Fei slapped my back. Again with that monstrous power.

"I'll definitely help you find the perfect girl," Zhao Yun paused and smirked. "Or guy."

Guan Yu, who was just silently watching from his desk, gave his nod of approval, and Ma Chao jumped cheerfully. "Today is going to be fun! I can feel it already!"

Liu Bei took his bag and walked past me. "I'll just let you know that I'd rather you not come."

"It's not like I want to watch movies with you, either," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Then might as well stay at home and be a good mama's boy, hmm?" Liu Bei turned around to sneer at me.

Well, what do we have here. Was that supposed to be a challenge? I crossed my arms on my chest and glared at him. "Who are you to order me around? I already said that I will come with all of you. Deal with it."

"Fine, but don't cry if your mama scolds you for not getting her groceries."

"Seriously, what is your problem?!"

Zhang Fei smacked both my and Liu Bei's head and circled his arms around our neck in a manly hug. "Hey, hey, hey! Come on! Spare us the fun and keep your energy for tonight!"

"Ah, the romance of youth," Zhao Yun commented with a sigh.

"You two just really can't wait, huh?" Ma Chao shook his head, completely missing the point.

I saw Liu Bei sending me a glare and I replied with one of the same volume of annoyance.

I wondered if I could ever survive the night.

I went straight home after school and got ready for the movie. Everyone promised to meet at the mall at seven sharp, and Zhang Fei told us he would buy us the tickets first. Since the mall was close from where I live, I walked to get there.

Everyone was already there when I arrived, except Ma Chao. Zhao Yun waved his hand when he spotted me. He put his hands in his pocket. "There you are! We thought you'd never show up!"

I looked around the group and my eyes met Liu Bei's, who was glaring daggers at my direction. He scoffed, "Got permission from your mama?"

I could feel a vein pop on my head, but I decided to ignore him. "By the way, where's Ma Chao?"

"I'm here!" a familiar voice suddenly called out as Ma Chao emerged from the sea of people, panting and drenched in sweat.

"Dear God, brother, where have you been? Were almost late!" Zhao Yun tapped his foot angrily.

"Sorry… My stomach hurt suddenly. I must've eaten something this afternoon…" Ma Chao scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, did you get the tickets?"

"That's because you keep eating your booger all the time!" Zhang Fei snapped. "And yes, I did. Come one, let's get inside! The movie's almost started!"

"Wait, so what movie are we going to watch?" Liu Bei asked curiously.

"A horror movie."

"H-Ho-Ho… _Horror?!_ " unexpectedly, the Benevolent King shouted, earning a glance from the rest of the group and some passerby.

Ooh, what's this? I saw it as an opportunity and shot the bullet. "Oh, so you're scared of some horror movie, Prez?" I asked, mockingly mimicking the title his friends liked to use.

"N-No, of course not! I am not a child!" he fiercefully denied, even though his face clearly stated otherwise.

I smirked. Jackpot.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something!" Zhang Fei suddenly added, turning around to face us. "I came a little too late, and I didn't manage to get a full row seat, so two of us must sit a little bit far away from the rest of us."

"Aww, that sucks!" Ma Chao pouted. "So, who wants to sit away from the rest of us?"

I wanted to volunteer, just to get away from these noisy bunch of idiots, but Zhao Yun interrupted. "Let's decide with Rock, Paper, Scissor!"

"Brilliant!" Zhang Fei exclaimed. "One, two, three… Rock, Paper, Scissor!"

…In the end, I still got to sit away from the rest of them, with one little problem—

"So, Prez and Cao Cao have to sit away from the rest of us tonight," Zhao Yun concluded.

"Wait a second!" I retorted. "I demand a reroll! I'm not sitting with this virtue-reeking-asshole for a whole movie!"

Liu Bei glared at me and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner. "As much as I hate being called a virtue-reeking-asshole, I must agree. I propose a reroll."

"Deal's a deal!" Zhang Fei stated. "Man up and take the challenge! This might also help to get you two to know each other better. Come on, no more wasting time!"

Without even listening to our protests, Zhang Fei pushed us into the theater and handed us our tickets. Me and Liu Bei apparently got to sit on row F while the others were on row E. Life was just that unfair.

I sat down on my seat and made myself comfortable. Liu Bei did the same, until both of us looked at the minimalistic armrest on our adjoined side. He hissed at me, "Touch me and die."

"This chair isn't yours only," I replied with a glare of my own.

"Just stay away from this line," Liu Bei said while drawing an invisible line on the middle of the armrest.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him. The movie started not long after. The room darkened as the lights were slowly turned off, and creepy music started playing. The screen dimmed and cleared into a dark, abandoned room with the protagonist fearfully walking into the scene. I straightened my back and sank into the chair, relaxing myself. Typical horror movie. Hopefully I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the film.

On contrary to my indifference, Liu Bei was starting to sweat and shiver on his own seat. I caught his fear from the corner of my eyes and smirked. This could be a very valuable material to mock him later on.

That was what I initially thought until the movie played further and Liu Bei was starting to act like a possessed maniac.

"Eeeekk!" he shrieked so loud and caused other people to look at him with angry glares.

"Ssshh," I shushed. "Dude, can't you tone it down a little?!"

The movie wasn't even that scary in my opinion. Just full of cheap jumpscares that could only scare little kids.

"I shouldn't have come! I should not have come!" he continued panicking. Another scary scene came up and he let out another scream, "Eeeee!"

He looked like he totally would cry if I didn't do something. Was he really that scared?

"God have mercy," I slapped my forehead. With a desperate sigh, I took off my jacket and threw it to his face, hiding his view from the big screen. "Just go to sleep or something if you're that scared."

He peeked out from the side of my jacket and whimpered, which I was definitely not expecting. "T-Thanks…"

Whelp. I didn't see that coming. Did he just thank me?

For a moment Liu Bei was silent. No more screams or gasps, just small movements from behind my jacket. Was he actually sleeping?

Or so I thought until he screamed again.

"Nooooooo, don't go in there, you fool!" Liu Bei shouted, peeking from behind my jacket.

"What the heck, Liu Bei! I thought you were sleeping!" I smacked him. "If you're really that scared then don't watch at all! You're disturbing other people!"

"But I want to know how it ends," he whispered, still half-peeking from behind my jacket. "I need proof that virtue brings justice to all evil."

Seriously this guy.

A particularly scary scene played—which even gave me a little bit of a scare—but it caused a tremendous effect on Liu Bei. He was panicking so hard that he jumped off his seat and grabbed my arm, holding it like his life depended on it.

"H-Hey, let go!" I tried to push him away. "I thought you were so adamant about that no touching policy?!"

"Forget about it! Just let me hold on to you for a moment!" he closed his eyes shut and hid his face behind my back like a child.

I sat uncomfortably as Liu Bei hung onto my arm for dear life. The close proximity was something I wasn't used to and it made me feel awkward. Then again, he was looking genuinely terrified that I couldn't bring myself to even make fun of it. I just let him hide behind me while I watched the movie.

It felt like eternity until the movie finally ended and Liu Bei kept holding onto me for the rest of the film. When everything was over and the credits rolled, I tapped on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. When he realized that it was just me and the lights were back on, he bounced back with a red face, releasing his hold on my arm.

I smirked at his reaction, though his expression made me feel a bit awkward. "Bad dreams are over, princess. Time to go home."

"Listen!" Liu Bei stood up and glared at me. "I was not scared. I was just… unprepared, is all. So, don't make any weird ideas!" After making that statement, he stomped out of the theater to meet the others outside, leaving me clueless. His character changed so drastically it was impossible for me to process.

I shrugged. Well, it was entertaining at the least.

Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, and Ma Chao were already waiting outside when I got out. Liu Bei was standing a bit far from them, looking away when he caught my eyes. Ma Chao waved at me. "Over here!"

"That movie was boooooring," Zhao Yun slurred with a wave of his hand to emphasize.

"Yes, the plot was predictable and the jumpscares were cheap. They could've done better," Ma Chao commented, rubbing his chin.

"You should've picked something else, Zhang Fei," Zhao Yun protested.

"Well, it was crowded and this movie was the one with less watchers. That's probably the reason no one wants to watch it," the short, bulky guy agreed with a shrug. "What do you think, prez?"

"Ah—huh?" Liu Bei snapped out of his trance as he looked at the rest of the group. I noticed him sending me a look as I raised my brow, but there was no way I wouldn't catch that blush on his face. He cleared his throat. "It was fine, I guess."

" _Fine?"_ Zhang Fei asked incredulously. "It was _horrible!_ Look, even Guan Yu agrees!" He pointed at the giant.

Guan Yu just nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's not that bad," Liu Bei added, turning around to walk closer to us. "At least that movie sends us a beautiful moral message that virtue stands above evil."

"Ah, classic Liu Bei. Always looking at things from a different point of view," Zhao Yun praised with an applause.

"That's why he's the best!" Zhang Fei let out a hearty laugh and circled his arm around Liu Bei's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. What a hypocrite. I was so close to shouting at their faces how terrified he was the whole film, but a deadly glare from Liu Bei stopped me from doing so.

We said goodbye to each other and parted ways to our own homes not long after. I was relieved to know that I would finally find peace after all this chaos, but then I remembered one thing.

I probably had not mention this yet, but Liu Bei's house was close to mine, only a few blocks away. Which means we would walk side by side until we reach that particular cross where our paths would part. Usually I would avoid going home at the same time as him, just so we wouldn't cross paths, but there wasn't any reason now to stay late at the mall just so I could avoid him. That would be too weird.

The walk was surrounded by awkward silence as I tried to keep a fair distance between us so we wouldn't really have to interact with each other. I knew he wanted no less than that like I did, so it was just fair. It was still awkward nonetheless.

The cross where our paths would part finally came closer and I felt so relieved, until Liu Bei made an abrupt stop to look at me. He handed me back my jacket that he was still holding. I even forgot about it. The dim streetlight was enough to deliver the blush to my vision.

"Thanks for this," he said as I took my jacket back. He looked away. "And for that in the movies."

He was being vague, but we both knew what he meant.

"Don't take it for granted," I teased, trying to melt off the weird atmosphere. "I'm going to use it to tease you for the rest of eternity."

"Try it if you dare," his voice was stern, but his eyes wavered. I wondered what it meant. Liu Bei turned around to continue walking towards his home. "Well, goodnight."

I only nodded, even though he couldn't see me from his back.

I continued walking home. Today was definitely weird. I saw something that I normally wouldn't have. But that wouldn't mean a thing, would it? I still didn't like that guy, and he definitely didn't like me either. Nothing changed.

Everything should go back to normal again tomorrow.

That's what's going to happen.

I put my hands in my pocket. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the most in-character fic, so I apologize for that. I do hope you had fun reading it at least haha (tsun Liu Bei is cute)
> 
> And yes Liu Bei being scared of horror movies (or anything horror related in that case) is my biggest headcanon ever.
> 
> Here's a few hints on what all their characters are based on in my mind XD (please forgive me)
> 
> Cao Cao: Snarky rebel  
> Liu Bei: Perfect student  
> Zhang Fei: Barbaric best friend  
> Zhao Yun: Pervy womanizer  
> Ma Chao: Cheerful country boy  
> Guan Yu: Gentle giant
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Excuse my limited vocabulary and grammatical mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. What have I done? Lol  
> I've just turned legends into a bunch of nonsensical idiots.
> 
> Excuse my limited dictionary, English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Toodles~


End file.
